Kataki
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: ONE SHOT. How can revenge be truly taken when one cannot kill humans, despite the circumstances? Even when someone else carries out the sentence, the need for retribution still remains.


**Kataki**

It was early morning. He could see the sun coming up over the mountains through the talismans attached to the window. He felt it odd that no birds had come to greet him this morning, but dismissed the notion as soon as it had occurred as unimportant. His gaze swept the empty room, idly noting that the chair he was sitting on was the only piece of furniture in it. The only exit was blocked by cold iron bars, also covered in talismans designed to keep him trapped inside. Although he had never actually been in this room before, he knew exactly where he was. The highest room in the tallest tower of Tarukane's mansion.

Fear wrapped it's icy fingers around his heart as he heard footsteps echoing down the long hallway leading to his prison. A pit of dread formed in his stomach as a distant part of his mind wondered what horrible tortures might be in store for him today. He also dismissed these thoughts, knowing that they weren't his. Today would be different. Today would be the day he showed them why it wasn't wise to meddle in the affairs of demons. The precautions taken were enough to subdue most lower-level apparitions and probably even quite a few of the higher ones, as well. However, he was no Yukina.

The unhurried footsteps finally reached his cell, keys jangling as they were placed in the lock. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open and three men ducked low, stepping through the small opening. He waited until the third man was in the doorway before he made his move. He was on the first man before he could blink, a quick jerk of the head breaking his neck. Grabbing the nightstick hanging on the man's belt as he fell, the demon wasted no time in attacking the second man, delivering a blow strong enough to break his skull. The third man barely had time to register his companions had fallen before he was also killed. The youkai was through the door and down the hall before the last body hit the floor.

Adrenaline surged through his veins as he listened at the door. Opening it just a crack, he felt a flash of disappointment at the empty hallway that greeted him. Quickly quelling the emotion at the thought of the numerous other humans undoubtedly stationed throughout the building, he slipped through and quietly made his way down the hall. He walked unerringly to the kitchen, quickly killing the two cooks working in there before selecting two long, slender knives from the silverware. It wasn't quite his weapon of choice, but it would serve his purpose equally well for this occasion. The hunt could now begin.

He stole down the corridor, his senses completely tuned to the area around him. Voices ahead caught his attention and he froze for an instant as that distant part of his mind recognized one of them. This was a man that had had a hand in the torture, trying to force tears for the hirazeki gems.

Using all his speed, he ran down the hall, slitting one human's throat while simultaneously stabbing another human right through the heart. The third human stared in shock, his companions being killed so easily or perhaps the predatory look on the demon's face robbing him of his ability to move. The apparition took advantage of his distraction, aiming expert blows at the man's legs. The ningen cried out as he fell to the ground, effectively crippled as the demon advanced. "P-please," he stuttered, trying to crawl backwards as the bloodthirsty youkai raised one of his blades. "I-I was only following orders! Please, don't kill me!"

Crimson eyes soaked in the human's fear-filled gaze, mentally comparing it to the sneering one he had worn during the torture sessions. He smiled maliciously. This human would not receive a painless death.

As anticipated, the ningen's screams drew more 'security' to them. The demon smiled as more and more humans appeared, seemingly crawling out of the woodwork. He quickly dispatched the ones whose faces had no meaning to him and disabled the ones who had participated in the torture sessions. The bullets from their guns were almost ridiculously easy to dodge and the screams from those he only injured were music to his ears.

It didn't take long before the supply of human fodder was exhausted and he sighed, almost disappointed that his mission was nearing completion. He flicked his wrists, flinging most of the blood from his blades as he calmly walked through the carnage he had created. There was one more person he had to find.

The last target was, unsurprisingly, trying desperately to make his escape. The 'bodyguards' and pilot with him were easily taken care of and Tarukane beat the last body to the ground, already begging for his life. His pleas fell on deaf ears as the demon raised one of the knives, his tongue swiping some of the blood from the blade as a vicious smile spread across his face. This one was going to be fun.

_It is almost easy to forget how fragile humans are,_ the youkai mused as he watched Tarukane breathe his last. _I had meant to make him suffer much longer._ Turning, his eyes settled on the mansion, that distant part of his mind filled with unease at the very sight of the buildings. Without a second thought, he set the structure ablaze, feeding the fire his energy and urging it to consume every last timber. The last bit of disquiet faded from his mind as the building was consumed by the flames and he threw back his head and laughed. He was the very picture of insanity with his body drenched in the blood of his enemies as the inferno raged around him, but he didn't care. He was finally free.

Yukina awoke with a gasp, the fiery image still vividly displayed in her mind. "It's him!"

"What's 'him?' " a lazy voice asked.

The ice maiden sat up, glancing to the side. Shizuru was standing at the open window, smoke drifting lazily from the cigarette held in her hand. "My brother! He's here!"

"Your brother?" Shizuru cocked her head to the side. "Oh, yeah. You came to this tournament to find him, right?"

Yukina nodded earnestly. "Yes, I did. And the dream I just had- he must be close by!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"A dream, huh?" the psychic turned her gaze to the window, looking up at the stars. _But, if he's here, why hasn't he approached you? How are you going to find someone who obviously doesn't want to be found?_ she wondered. Shaking her head, she crushed out her cigarette. "Well, it's late. We can't do anything about it tonight. Might as well try to go back to sleep," she said, moving over to her own sleeping bag.

Nodding, the Yukina laid down again, still grinning. _He's here! I may finally find my brother!_

Elsewhere in the hotel, Hiei shifted in his sleep, his hand tightening around his katana as a darker smile graced his lips. Even if it was only in his dreams, he could still take his revenge against the people who had wronged his sister. Plus, he could do it as many times as he liked.

**The End**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave your email address.

**Author's Note:** Just a little something that was inspired by a fanfic I ran across last night. Sadly, this is the only fic I have ready to post at this time.


End file.
